


it's almost ironic

by essentialolive



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, happy kalluzeb week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: You must ask yourself what the cost is.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	it's almost ironic

i. he comes in to buy some steaks, you share a smile. you think this might be the start of something new.

ii. you realize what he is. who he is. your feelings and your past make you afraid to admit it. but you know what must be done. you just don't know if you have the strength to do it.

iii. he invites you to his place for some australian bbq. it's almost ironic, but you meet his friends and things are becoming real. this is so real, it scares you and excites you all the same time. could this be love?

iv. you are living a double life. you see the value in his soul, and in the profit he would bring to your commerce.

v. you tell him of your past, you assure him it was nothing so that you can keep him close. to your relief and heartache, he agrees. you know what you are doing is wrong, but life is like monopoly. only the rich win. 

vi. a butcher's knife. a flashback starts, but this is now. your heart breaks. so does his flesh. your business flourishes again, but you ask yourself what the cost is.


End file.
